Recuerdos sobre la nieve
by Lein Kun
Summary: Un GaaSaku de vampiros , bueno tambien hay InoSaku luego me linchan por eso xD todo siglo XXI ;


**Esto sería originalmente un SasuSaku pero ví la historia de Mio-chan y dije bah se pasó a freír piñas mi SasuSaku jaja. xD Ah y discúlpenme al principio por el InoSaku pero es que no pude evitar la tentación T_T xD Amm ahora si me mataran pero en esta historia Gaara no es Hermano de Temari ni de Kankuro.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 años, estoy tan feliz, ¡mañana pasare a 2do de prepa junto con mis mejores amigas! , además también estará Ino Yamanaka , se que lo siguiente va a sonar extraño o probablemente una completa desfachatez , pero hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de Ino. La conocí hace tiempo en un viaje a Europa pues acompañe a mis padres a un viaje de negocios que realizarón. Yo tenía 13 años y ella aproximadamente 16 o 17 , unas niñas francesas comenzaron a molestarme por el tamaño de mi frente. Ino me defendió, me citó en ese mismo lugar al día siguiente y me obsequió un listón rojo y me dijo que no debía ocultar mi frente con el flequillo pues solo lo empeoraría pues me veía muy bonita sin flequillo.

Ino era una chica encantadora, muy segura de sí misma, en cierta forma _me recuerda a Naruto :_ uno de mis hermanos , ya que Ino era un poco escandalosa , tenía el cabello largo en una coleta , tez muy pálida , a juzgar por la palidez probablemente estaría enferma , ojos azules _como Naruto_ ¬¬ , pero tenía una sonrisa que infundía animo.

Fue la última vez que la vi, mis padres viajaban constantemente a Francia pues tienes negocios allí, yo regresaba al lugar donde la conocí pero jamás la volví a ver, pero la razón por la cual estoy tan feliz es porque se de buena fuente que ella está en Tokio y que ingresara al Konoha High Institute.

También mis mejores amigas ingresaran a 2do semestre, excepto Temari que pasara a 5to :

**Hinata** : Es una chica tímida , pero muy amable , ella ama a mi hermano Naruto pero el muy cabeza hueca no se da cuenta ni por asomo, yo digo que uno de estos días se dará cuenta que Hinata es una chica maravillosa. **Temar**i: Es una chica rebelde , siempre me ha apoyado en todo , es hermana de Kampacho …no espera… Kakuyo ¡Ah sí Kankuro!, un chico raro que ama el club de teatro y las marionetas. **Ten Ten** : Es un poco ruda , pero a la vez es amable y carismática, se enamoro de Neji , el primo de **Hinata** , aunque el muy hielo ni siquiera la mira como algo más que compañera de clases.

En cuanto a mi mmm… me considero alegre, divertida , soy la más lista de la clase ... mmm ok la segunda más lista pues Shikamaru Nara me supera -.- y lo peor es que tengo un carácter de los mil demonios.

Últimamente me dijeron que una chica , rubia de ojos azules siempre sale a pasear por las noches cerca de un parque que esta por mi casa , probablemente estén hablando de Ino así que iré a dar una vueltecita para comprobar si es ella , lo sé , las posibilidades son 1 contra 99 , pero de todas formas ¿Qué puedo perder? Bajé hasta la sala la cual estaba prácticamente desierta, ¿mis padres no están? ¡Ah cierto! , están de viaje , nada nuevo.

Sobre mis padres mmm veamos : **Tsunade Haruno** : Ella es rubia , ojos miel , muy bonita y con porte . Es una madre muy dedicada , ah es súper mala apostando jaja y es una fiel seguidora del sake xD. Trabaja en Londres , lo que ocurre es que le ofrecieron el puesto de directora en hospital de Londres por que simplemente es una de las mejores médicos del mundo, ella no quería pero entre Naruto , Sasori y yo logramos convencerla. **Akaito Haruno** : ¿Qué puedo decir de papá? ¡es lo máximo!, es es …bueno el, tiene el cabello rosa pastel, pero extramente se le ve bien, ojos verde jade y que decir ¡lo quiero mucho! También esta en constante viaje , pero de veras que es uno de esos padres consentidores aunque parezca que desea arrancarle la cabeza a las personas fuera del círculo familiar, sí alguien con el cabello rosa puede ser bastante terrorífico xD **Sasori Haruno : **El hermano mayor ¬_¬ pff .. bueno físicamente es muy apuesto, cabello rojizo , ojos miel, conclusión; un rompecorazones , solo que hay tres problemas con el n_n" **1.- **me sobreprotege hasta del aire T_T , **2**.- al igual que Kampacho (N/M: ya sé que es Kankuro pero como Sakura se junta con Sasori ya hasta le dice Kampacho jaja )está obsesionado con las marionetas , pero no se ha inscrito al club de teatro y **3.- **Odia la impuntualidad , eso es más una virtud pero Naruto y yo somos muy impuntuales jaja así que nosotros vemos a Sasori defectuoso xD **Naruto Haruno :** El hermano intermedio …. Ufff que decir de Naruto n_n" digamos que Naru es un poquito distraído, bobo , metiche , flojo , infantil , en fin la lista es larga , pero toda su lista de defectos es opacada por el gran corazón que tiene, físicamente es rubio , ojos azules , otro galán pero es tan distraído que en lo que único que piensa es en ramen y en ser presidente ¬.¬ **Sakura Haruno** : La hermana menor y las más bonita de los tres :D jaja ok me pase, bueno yo tengo el cabello rosa y largo , ojos verdes sería una rompecorazones de no ser porque Sasori se encarga de atemorizar a mis pretendiente y Naruto de atosigarlos T_T jaja mis principales defectos son mi carácter y mi amor por Ino que me llevara a hacer cualquier tontería. ¡Y nosotros somos la familia Haruno! : aquí entre nos , la gente nos ve como una familia temida pero somos a todas margaritas dattebayo _¡ay no comienzo a sonar como Naruto! o_o"_ . Bueno después de revisar como loca la mansión, en realidad solo grite ''Sasori ¿donde estas?'' y como nadie me respondió supongo que se fue de fiesta o a comprar madera xD aunque eso es excelente para mi plan :D Son las 11:09 debo darme prisa igual la chica ya se fue y entonces no sabre si era Ino… Posdata : Yo quería ojos azules como Naruto , pero nadie tiene lo que quiere , bueno pudo aver sido peor y tener las cejas de _Rock Lee_ entonces si necesitaría unas pinzas del pan para sacarme la ceja xD

Fui hasta el parque refunfuñando por tener que caminar 4 cuadras u_u pero ni modo que agarre mi volvo para 4 cuadras xD ,para colmo estuve dando vueltas hasta que me senté en una banca por el cansancio y escuche voces cerca así que fui a ver quién era el maniático , aparte de mi, que merodeaba el parque a esas horas. Entre más avance logre divisar una cabellera rubia en una coleta ¡Ino!, pero lo que ví me confundió y me destrozó ¡estaba besando a Shikamaru Nara en el cuello! ¿Acaso ellos eran novios?. Al fin ella pareció percatarse de mi presencia, se giró sobre si misma y se quedó fría igual que yo, ¡se veía exactamente igual que cuando la conocí!, pero algo rojo manchaba sus labios , parecía sangre , ¡Santo Dios! -Yo Ino …. Yo lo… lo …. lamento – dije a punto de soltarme a llorar , pero tartando de mostrar indiferencia fallidamente pues mi tristeza parcia superar mi autocontrol con creces. -Sakura …. espera tu y yo …. tu y yo tenemos que hablar -dijo preocupada y comenzó a caminar lentamente justo hasta donde yo me encontraba , pero no resistí el dolor que me produjo y salí corriendo sin importarme a donde me dirigía. ¡Pobre niña ingenua como pude creer siquiera que Ino podría fijarse en mí! ¡ja! , mucho menos si soy una chica. Traté de no pensar mucho en lo que vi pero sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba en fragmentos. Finas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas pareciendo quemar al contacto, pero de todos modos continúe mi loca carrera, pero de pronto sentí como me impactaba contra una pared, cerré los ojos para no ver mi caída y esperando que no me golpeara muy fuerte contra el concreto a pesar de ello sentía algo muy reconfortante ¿tan duro había estado el golpe para lograr hacer que alucinara?, pero al abrirlos solo me encontré con un joven de unos 19 o 20 años , en lo primero que me fije fue en sus ojos aguamarina , eran casi hipnóticos , los más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida, pero solo demostraban frialdad y si no me equivoco pude ver soledad en ellos, su piel era muy blanca, casi igualando el alabastro, boca ,fina en fin rasgos muy aristocráticos , pude percibir un kanji en su frente que decía amor, pero él se veía realmente solo, realmente me sentí triste por él pues yo antes de conocer a Ino probé lo que era la soledad , diría sin temor a equivocarme que era el chico más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. A lo lejos escuche a Ino llamándome y eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y caí en cuenta que ese joven me sujetaba en un abrazo el cual tuve que romper. –Gracias , te debo una- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo porque estaba segura que Ino intentaría explicarme que amaba a Shikamaru y eso terminaría sumiéndome más en este dolor que ahora siento. Esa noche huí de mi dolor , de Ino, había escuchado en incontables ocasiones hablar sobre el desamor y no creí que fuera tan fuerte y desgarrador.

**Eaaa mucho Mitza mucho! Acabe el 1er capitulo xD después de fusilarme el coco con los exámenes de francés los cuales no aprobé xD pero lo importante es que rece mucho para aprobar jaja. Bueno entre más Reviews hay una Mitza más feliz y si estoy muy feliz actualizo más rápido **** xD salió mi lado chantajista a flote jaja no se crean pero si onegai déjenme reviews eso me hace feliz aunque sea para regañarme .**


End file.
